Storm
by kyliecritisizeme
Summary: ONE SHOT!What happens when Namine is the only one awake, screaming at the lightning and thunder? Well, let's just say Roxas is a light sleeper and wakes up and hears her. i suck at summaries Roxine.


**Okay, i made this at 12AM so dont get mad if it's kinda bad; i was tired. I was bored so i made it. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix (mumbling) selfish little game owners...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down; it looked as if it would break the glass as it hit it. I sat on the couch in the darkness, waiting for the lights to come on. I had my knees curled up and my arms wrapped around them. _Why, oh why must I be the only one that cant sleep during a storm?_ I thought.

I had a lot of people here tonight. Roxas was upstairs in the guest bedroom because his parents were on vacation, Kairi was here because Sora was here, Sora was here because he was invited by my parents, who never ask; they just invite.

Thunder roared outside the window; I screamed, but remembered how everyone else was sleeping. Oh, if I haven't mentioned this, I'm deathly afraid of thunder storms.

I watched the window in horror as heat lightning flashed. I really needed something that made noise right about now; that would help me get through it. TV, Roxas' iPod, CD player, radio, anything! I just needed it, and needed it now!

Thunder cracked outside again and I screamed, not caring if I woke anyone up. My parents were hard sleepers, they wouldn't wake up if the smoke detector was blaring; Kairi could sleep through a tornado; Sora was a heavy sleeper, never really woke up until he wanted to. The only person I was worried about waking was Roxas; he was really light sleeper. He woke up to anything. I once walked into his room while he was sleeping- I was getting my hair brush I had left in there- and I took one step and he woke up immediately.

I took the blanket and threw it over myself, not wanting to see the lightning. I shook as it turned cold quickly. Why, oh, why did we never take that good deal on the generator?!

Lightning struck and thunder cracked as I screamed really loud; almost sure I had woke Roxas. I knew I just had to of. The wind grew louder and I moaned. I could feel the warm tears rolling down my face. Ugh, I hate storms!!!!! I took the blanket off and wrapped it around me. I cried a little until my eyes were too dry.

Thunder cracked and I screamed louder than before.

I could here the stairs creek. _Must be the house,_ I thought, wiping my eye.

"Nam?"

I jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. My breath froze in my chest.

Thunder cracked and I squeezed my knees tighter, screaming.

"So it was you screaming," Roxas said, wrapping his arms around me from the back of the couch. I couldn't breathe.

"You okay?" He asked, letting go and walking around and sitting on the couch.

"Y-Yeah. All good!" I lied, trying to force a smile.

"Nam, I don't care if your scared; _are you okay_?"

"I'm fine. And I'm not scared." I lied again, wiping my eyes. God did I hate lying to Roxas.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll just stay down here with you tonight and make sure." he smiled mockingly.

"Fine."

Lightning flashed and I held down a scream, not taking it well.

"So… how're you holding up?" Roxas asked, smiling his usual smile at me.

"Not… well…" I whispered, holding onto my knees, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Well, if you not scared, what do you wanna do? You obviously can't sleep, and with you screaming, neither can I," he said.

"I. Don't. Care," I separated my words.

"We could listen to music?" Roxas asked, wondering.

"The radio isn't working--"

"I meant on my iPod."

I smiled at the idea. Finally! Something to take my mind off of-- wait, Roxas knew I hated storms. He knew I needed music or TV.

He knew I was scared.

"Roxas, I know you know I know you know, if that makes sense," I said. He thought it over in his head. This was useless.

"I think so. You know that I know that you know that I know your scared, right?"

"Yes."

I looked outside as the thunder cracked again. Somehow Roxas had managed to get over to the chair before, so he flung himself at me to wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug before I could scream.

"It's okay." He whispered in my ear. My breath stopped cold. I stared at the window and only flinched when the lightning struck, trying to be braver than I actually am, just because Roxas was here.

Just as I thought I was over it for now, the loudest thunder struck.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in Roxas' ear, on accident. He cringed for a second.

"Sorry…" I whispered, barely audible, still scared out of my wits.

"Nam, you okay?" Roxas asked, worried. I nodded, unsure. I tried to breathe deep but didn't succeed. Roxas still had his arms around me, so that was helping. I let go of my knees and pulled them around to my side, wrapping my arms around Roxas as lightning struck again. I cried into his jacket, embarrassed as ever.

"Nam, it's okay. It's okay, alright?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded into him, crying.

I'm such an idiot! Why couldn't I just keep myself together? Oh yeah, 'cause I love Roxas to death and cant stand to lie to him!

Roxas and I stayed in that position for quite a while. The lighting cracked and thunder boomed, but each time Roxas would whisper to me and hold me tighter.

I was grateful that his parents were out of town.

X-X-X

I opened my eyes and saw my parents, Kairi, and Sora all standing around me. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I must've fallen asleep in Roxas' arms, because when I looked around, I realized that I was lying on the couch with Roxas. He still had his arms around me. Did I really make it through a stormy night?

I did.

And it was all because of Roxas.

I smiled and woke him up. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, then looked at everyone.

"Morning…" he said groggily. He smiled and realized that his arms were still around me and blushed slighting, letting go and let me get up. I blushed and grabbed my coat and ran out the door, my parents and Roxas knowing exactly where I was going.

X-X-X

I ran over to my hiding spot and found my sketchbook. I grabbed the pencil and pencil sharpener and sharpened it. I sat in the sand by the ocean and let it hit my feet. I drew what I remembered from last night; the lightning, Roxas and I hugging, and pretty much the other stuff that was pretty dull.

I could hear the sand squish behind me and waited for him to sit down next to me. He did, his dirty blonde hair flying everywhere in the wind. I shivered. I hadn't grabbed the thickest jacket. Roxas sighed, took off his, and handed it to me. I shook my head 'no'.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's freezing! I don't want you getting sick…" I blushed and trailed off.

"I could say the same to you. Here, take it, Nam." He dropped it in my lap. I put it on, sighing, and set my sketchbook to the side as Roxas put his arm around me. I smiled. He pulled me closer to him. I leaned up against him, feeling how cold he was. He was freezing!

"Roxas, your freezing!" I said, taking off his jacket. I gave it back and he put it on.

"Happy?" He asked, smiling.

"Very." I looked up at him, my blonde hair flying in the wind. He smiled, leaning down. I stopped, turned my head, and looked out at the sea. Roxas looked sad.

I stood up, offering him my hand, giggling. He took it, pulling himself up.

He looked out at the ocean, smiling and grabbed my shoulders.

"I love you, Nam," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I managed to stutter.

Roxas reached down and gently placed his lips lightly on mine.

**XXX**

**Aww...**


End file.
